Nobody (A Modern! NarutoXReaderXSasuke Love Story)
by XxMajesticNekoxX
Summary: You are Konoha High's own nobody. You're always being picked on and bullied. And the thing that makes the bullying even worse, is the fact that you're the best friend of the popular Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha. But what happens when the two most popular guys in school fall for the nobody? Does that help things? Or just make them worse?


_Prologue: The Nobody Befriends Celebrities_

 _~Your P.O.V~_

You walked the halls of Konoha High, clutching your binder to your chest. You passed several kids and heard the smart remarks they made at you and saw their rude snickers.  
"Hey, there goes that girl!" "Who? Oh her? What's so special about her?" "Yeah, she's _nobody_."

"Nobody". That was your name. Well, it was your nickname of course. You were the school's infamous nobody. The girl _nobody_ talked to. The girl _nobody_ sat next to at lunch. The girl _nobody_ liked. Oh, but of course you were the girl who _somebody_ bullied. You wondered how in the actual hell you suddenly became the school's bullying target after having transferred here only a month. You knew that being the new kid would be rough, but you didn't think it'd be _this_ bad.

You continue to walk to class, doing your best to tune out the other students. As you arrive in class, you sat down in your seat, trying to avoid the other people. After the bell rings and class starts, you nearly jump out of your skin as the door swings open.  
"I-I'm here! Don't s-start without me!"  
The person panting in the doorway was Naruto. Ah, Naruto Uzumaki, one of the two most popular guys in school, another person that can make your school life even more shitty. People suddenly crowded around him, like always. You kept your stare on him, taking in his spiky blond hair and baby blue eyes. You won't deny it, he is pretty attractive and you do have a little bit of a longing to date him. After a minute, reality hit you. He's _popular._ And you're a nobody. Why would he date you?

You turn your attention to the front of the class as he sits beside you, hoping he wouldn't notice you. Or maybe not even bother to. You already had pretty much half of the school on your back and you certainly don't want one of the popular kids bugging you.  
"Hey, there! You're that new girl right?" Naruto says to you and you nearly jump out of your skin again. You slowly turn to face him. "Y-yes?" You awaited the name-calling. But, instead, he gave you a big, warm, friendly smile. "Name's Naruto! What's yours?" You stare at him, in shock, and slowly speak up. "...(Y-Y/N)..." Naruto stares at you a little, making you uneasy. "Huh, (Y/N)... I like that name! Do you wanna be friends?" You then begin to gawk at him, with a "are-you-freaking-kidding-me face". "...But I'm a nobody..." "Nah, I've seen you around school and I think you're pretty cool!" He gives you another smile.

You couldn't believe what you were hearing. Naruto Uzumaki, wanted to be friends with _you_. You then slowly nod, saying yes to being his friend. He then throws his arm around you, shocking you even more.  
"Alright, (Y/N)! We're gonna be the best of friends! Oh, and speaking of best friends, I'd better introduce you to Sasuke..."  
You shivered with fear when you heard that name. Sasuke Uchiha was the other most popular guy at school. There's no way he'd like you. Even if you were friends with Naruto.  
"A-are you sure about that?" You asked him, shaking. "Yeah! I'm sure he'll like you!" You just slowly nod, unable to think of something to get yourself out of this. "A-alright..." "Great! You'll meet him at lunch."

* * *

Naruto dragged you into the cafeteria. You suddenly decided that this was a bad idea and you refused to meet Sasuke.  
"(Y/N)-chan! C'mon!" "No, I change my mind! I don't wanna meet him!" "He's not that bad, I swear!" Naruto finally got you into the cafeteria and he threw his arm around you to keep you from escaping. You both then walk up to a figure with spiky black hair and onyx eyes. "Hey, Sasuke! Got someone I want you to meet!" "Hn?" Sasuke then turns around and you try your best to keep calm. The rumors about him being probably the best looking guy in school are definitely true. "Who's this?" He asks, looking at you. "This is (Y/N)-chan! She's the new girl. (Y/N), this is Sasuke!"

You stared at Sasuke, feeling a bit intimidated by him. You just knew you were going to be rejected by him. But, to your surprise, Sasuke gave you a small smile.  
"Nice to meet you. I'm sure Naruto's been annoying you." He says, turning to Naruto. "Hey!" Naruto whines. "I'll have you know that (Y/N) is my new best friend!"  
You blush at that thought, then you thought that Sasuke would get mad at you for suddenly taking his place as Naruto's best friend. But he surprised you yet again by being nice to you.  
"Well, looks like I'm her best friend too then." He smiled and ruffled your hair a little.  
You run your fingers through your hair and you blush a little more. No one at this school has been this nice to you before. Naruto then suggests that you three go ahead and grab something to eat and you and Sasuke agree.

After you all grab your lunch trays, you guys find a table, sit down, and starting to chow down. You were sill wondering if this was a dream. The nobody, was eating and talking with the two most popular guys in school. And, you were probably having the most fun you've ever had. Naruto would occasionally say something about himself, and Sasuke would give him a little poke by making a little bit of fun of him. Then the two would bicker and you would join in a little bit. Sasuke and Naruto finally finished eating. They told you they'd be right back and got up to throw away their trash.

When they were walking back to your table, a big crowd of girls suddenly rushed up to them.  
"Hey, Sasuke-kun, um, y-you look nice today..." "Woah, Naruto, did you do something with your hair? I love it!" "A-are you busy tonight?" "U-um, can you walk with me to my next class?"  
That was just a few of the things the girls said to them. You just sat there and laughed a little at them trying to reject the girls in a subtle way. Then, it hit you. You, the nobody, had just befriended two celebrities.


End file.
